


Hung Like a Horse

by Lady_Demonia



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Loki, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Mischief, Other, Pseudo-Incest, Shapeshifting Loki, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Demonia/pseuds/Lady_Demonia
Summary: Loki, God of Mischief and Chaos takes on a questionable feat from a devious girl (for his own amusement of course) Though it seems he'll end up being the one getting more than he bargained for.This story is rather AU, leaning heavily on the actual Norse mythology. It takes place at some unnamed date when Loki's actual parentage has come out, yet the brothers are not at complete odds with each other.Also, to be absolutely fair, I had trouble deciding how best to tag this thing... If something seems off to you, please let me know.





	Hung Like a Horse

The streets of Asgard were bustling with people going about there every day business oblivious to most everything else in the universe than their own personal wants and needs. a consequence of long peace and prosperity Loki surmised as he passed through the crowds unnoticed. This, this pleased Loki greatly. It was always simpler to glean interesting gossip and play his games on people who were to absorbed in their own lives to question, well, anything really.

As he passed through the market, gleaning bits of information about the going-ons of his fellow Asgardiens he happened across a well shaded alcove where he could not help but overhear the gossip of  a group of lovely maidens and the subject matter intrigued him. Being a man himself, he was not often privy to female gossip of a more lascivious nature. He quietly approached the alcove unnoticed by the girls who were gossiping there. Without drawing attention, he slipped himself into an arch built into the wall and reclined within. He listened to their talk of beautiful men, the girls claimed exploits and gossip gleaned from women not in present company. Though amusing, his interest began to wain, and his mind began to drift off from the women's conversation until a familiar name peaked his interest.

"I have heard from Isgard that Hilda's second cousin had had a roll with none other than the prince Thor himself..." at this here voice became more hushed and clearly enthusiastic as she continued. "and she was told that not only is he of exceptional stamina, but hung like a great steed!"

At this Loki could not help but scoff drawing the shocked (and seemingly appalled) attention of the women. With all eyes on him, the lord of Mischief decided it was best to speak; "Please, I have heard more believable tall tales out of Thors own mouth while thoroughly drunk on mead after a failed hunt!"

His laughter rang out jovially, but the women seemed far from amused at his antics and rather angered at his intrusion at this point. That is all but one seemingly shy and rather small maiden hanging at the back of the group with a mischievous look on her face. she spoke up softly but with a level of coy guile and certainty that the god of mischief appreciated. "Forgive me Lord of lies, but I doubt your words hold more weight than a small thimble. Though you may be privy to much information about Prince Thor being raised as his brother, it is well known that a mans 'value' cannot truly be gauged without exertion." This girl was getting annoying  but he found her next words rather intriguing "Of course, I am sure the king of mischief would have the skill and guile to discover the truth on this matter if he did wish to set us poor gossiping women straight." the last words were spoken with the batting of long lashes of a woman feigning innocents.

Loki answered her with a massive mischievous grin and a curt nod. "Do not doubt my trickery my lady, I am more than capable of unsheathing such a simple fact, and as you dare to question both the weight of my words and the skill that I work with, I will indeed take up your test my lady." He spoke with his normal smooth guile before standing straight, a spring in his step and a smirk painted on his face as he departed the now giggling gaggle of girls.  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  
This was a night that could go no better thought Thor, God of Thunder. His hunt earlier That day had gone fantastically, and the party was in full swing. The mead was cool and sweet; the conversation, jovial. His brother Loki had seemed to find it within himself to be rather civil to all those in present company, though he did manage to disappear some time ago. It did not matter, he had likely needed to find some place to relive himself from the nights drinking, either that or he had noticed a lovely girl to woo. At that last thought his eyes scanned the room, there were no shortage of lovely women, perhaps he would woo one himself this night.

As he scanned the room his eyes landed on a group of men shuffling about as if avoiding a commotion they were unwilling to take their eyes off of. He considered whether or not he should break up what was undoubtedly a fight (he was in no mood for this night to turn into an all out brawl) but as the crowed parted for a moment and he noticed the fine curves of a female in there mists his mind was made up. Though the mead had run heavy that night, that did not give these men the right to manhandle a maiden.

He stepped up from his seat, marched over, and pulled the men apart surprised at what came next. Before him was a truly enchanting woman;  she was as pale as moonlight with long curly raven locks, a face of perfection and curves in all the right places. She was truly an exotic sight to see as she pulled her arm from some burly mans grip, face scrunched up in anger as she punched him square in the face knocking the man to the ground. "If I have told you once, I will tell you again, I have no wish to dance with an oaf of a man like you who may as well have lead for feet!" her voice rang out like a bell, it's beauty unable to hide the fire and spite of her spirit.

As she turned, no doubt planing to exit the group she stood in the mist of her eyes met squarely with Thor's chest, slowly her eyes made there way upward, a hint of residual agitation on her face before her eyes widened as her eyes came upon his face. As their eyes met, Thor found himself mesmerized.  Her eyes were the most vibrant emerald green that Thor could ever remember seeing. It was only a moment before the spell was broken. The maiden lowered her eyes as she down-turned her head respectfully "forgive me my lord for making such a scene at this great gathering you have hosted. It will not happen again."

"Nonsense," Thor quipped back as he gently took the girls hand as he started to lead her out of the crowd "you are blameless in this fair..." at this he eyed her.

"My name is of no import my lord, but if you wish to call me something you may call me Laik." She gave him a side glance, her eyes twinkling in mirth and mischief as the god of thunder smiled and laughed boisterously.

"Then Laik I shall call you then. A playful vixen you surly must be!"

To be fair, Thor had been wrong, the night had been more than capable of improving, as the lovely Laik did prove. She was full of whit and banter far better than any woman he had ever found company in and listened to his stories with great interest yet unafraid to interrupt his story telling to input her own introspections and witty jokes. She was a woman like none he had ever made merry with, and  he found it beyond pleasing as he laughed heartily at another joke she spoke at his own expense. the conversation was made even better by her hands gently held on his thigh, her side pressed close to his own and the merriment evident in those enchanting green eyes that looked up to him in adoration. If she could not get any better, her enthusiasm at refilling his cup before he had a chance to so much as request it won his absolute adoration.

As the night wound down, Thor found that he was in no mood to leave the company of this enchanting woman. As he pulled her close to his chest he spoke gently into her ear. "Come with me to my rooms, I do not wish to leave your company tonight."

The look on her face was on of slight surprise and maidenly innocence. "But my lord, do you care not for my honor as a women?"

"I swear to you my lady, I will not engage in any action you find unfit, I am simply wary to depart from you tonight."

Laik appeared to be in deep thought before  taking his hand and placing it  upon her cheek. her next words were hesitant as if still forming the thoughts. "I believe... that if it would be so damaging to your spirits for me to leave your side on this night, perhaps... I can trust in your word as a prince." At this she turned to look him in the eye, stopping Thor's breath in it's tracks "After all, I would never wish to cause you undue suffering."  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  
The rest of the night had been eventful to say the least. Through their talking and laughter, it was less than two drinks in before Thor seemed to forget his promise to the beautiful emerald eyed woman. Or not, She didn't seem to be complaining. 

After being half way into his last drink his chuckling companion fell silent, casting her emerald eyes on him fully, her pointed stare making the God of Thunders heart skip a beat as she leaned in closer, a small smile barely gracing her lips. His  breath left him at the look of her eyes twinkling back at him and her lips slightly parting as she watched him, amusement and desire evident behind her heavy lashes.

Thor's body relaxed, watching  her intently for a short moment before leaning over and pressing his lips to hers. she was hesitant at first, but it was not long before she was gently wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he took a hold of her hips to move her body closer to himself before moving them up to cup her face. Thor pulled his lips away, watching intently as her eyes slip open to half mast. "by the gods, you are exquisite." he spoke affectionately, his eyes searching hers showing something like recognition for only a moment before it died away with a soft smile. " I could get lost in your eyes for an eternity. They are, by far, the most exquisite that I have ever been privy to look upon."

She pulled away a bit speaking between her merry laughter "Surly you jest my lord, I am certain that you must have seen eyes at least comparable to my own."

"I do not lie." Thor's tone was serious.

At this her laughter stopped. Despite the smile on her face (which was exquisite despite not fully reaching her eyes) her tone was serious if not a bit accusatory "Than perhaps you were not looking hard enough."

Thor found this reaction a bit puzzling, and showed it with a quizzical look and a huff before leaning in closer, a schoolboy smirk on his face. "Perhaps you are right my lady, for if I had been looking harder, surly I would have found you already."

Laik deadpanned a moment  before leaning back laughing heavily, the largest and most honest smile of them all on her face sending Thor's stomach fluttering and stirring his loins. Laiks laughter continued even as she spoke, unable to keep herself upright as her legs hitched up in merriment "I am certain you are right Thor. Surly, if you had been looking  hard enough and your comments are not mere flattery, I am certain you would have been gazing into these eyes ages ago!"

Thor could no longer hold himself back from the enchanting creature before him, throwing himself upon her, forcing his tongue into her parted mouth to plunder its depths. She gasped and hesitated as his hand came up to cup the back of her head. It did not take long before she was kissing him back, full of passion as her hands played across his neck and chest, her leg coming up to wrap around his hip. She pulled away panting, lust evident in her eyes. She spoke, a deep need evident in her voice; "Do not hold yourself back Thor. Please, I would beg if I must."

A low rumble played in the back of Thor's throat as he gathered her up from their position on the sofa, carrying her over to deposit onto the linens of his bed. He looked upon her, eyes roaming her still panting body like a starved man before locking his gaze with her lust filled eyes. "I would not make you beg fair Laik, not for anything in this world." at this he knelt upon the bed hands moving to pull her neckline down, exposing her pert breasts to the cool night air.  She shivered for a brief moment before his hands were upon that flesh, kneading them lovingly as he showered them with kisses.

Laik gasped out, arching her body into the weight above her, grabbing his shoulder as her other hand went over her head to fist in the blankets of Thor's bed. Slowly her eyes close as she bit her lip, moaning out as Thor heavily ran his hand down the side of her stomach, taking one pert nipple into his mouth and sucking eagerly. His hands traveled onward, passing her hips and on to her knees where his fingers worked on dragging the hem of her skirts up at a teasingly slow pace his fingertips were brushing bare skin. At this he gently palmed her thigh, moving his touch up her bare skin slowly as he switched his suckling to the other needy breast. Laik gasped  at the attention, shuddering slightly as she wrapped both arms over Thor's shoulders.

"Thor, do not tease me so. I am not accustom to such attentions."

Thor pulled himself off of her breast with a smack, smirking up at the girl with a twinkle in his eye as his hand continued forward up her skirts "I intend to have you wreathing beneath me before this night is through." with this, he gently rubbed his finger over her Clit, drawing out a gasp and a shiver as Laik arched like a bow off the bed. A moan escaped her lips, held tight between her teeth as she slowly made her way back down to the bed sheets, her legs coming up to wrap around the god of thunder.

"You seem to enjoy that, don't you?" Thor said with a boyish lilt to his voice as he continued to rub over her sweet spot.

"By the norns Thor, that is absolutely sinful!"

"Oh fair Laik, their is more to be had from whence that came from." was the reply whispered huskily within the girls ear, a look of puzzlement taking over her face before the god of thunder threw up her skirts, taking his place between her thighs.

There was another gasp and shudder from the fair girl as Thor gently spread her lips running his tongue over her soft mound of flesh before taking it into his mouth suckling it in earnest. The girl cried out, moving her legs as if to move away as she began to push on the god of thunders head, to no avail as the god held fast to her thighs. Breath hitching between moans and sobs, the girl tried her best to protest "Oh, Thor, Don't!... You mustn't, Please I cannot! I will be undone with this...  I should never be the same, Ohhh, please... not like this dear Thor" The thunderer did not listen and with a mighty quake and a pitiful sob, Laik crested her peak, painting Thor's chin with her nectar.

Thor pulled back, kissing her thighs gently before coming up to rest beside her for a moment. The god of thunder played wistfully with her black curls as he gazed into her emerald eyes, dewy from tears with a look suspiciously of fear and love intertwined.

Thor smiled softly, kissing each cheek before going to her soft lips, playing them sensually with his own. Laik cupped his face in her hands, pulling him in deeper as their tongues danced amidst their white teeth.

gently Thor rolled the fair maiden to her side as he gently kissed and nipped at the nape of her neck. It was a moment before the girl stiffened, taking his hand firmly and looking over her shoulder. Looking perplexed, Thor did not have a moment  to question before  the raven locked maiden spoke. "Wait, I would look upon you first."  
The look that took Thor's face was one of surprise "Oh?"

A twinkle of mischief and a side cocked smile took hold of the maidens face before she spoke. "You are a find and handsome man Thor, I would know you with my eyes as much as with my body."

At this Thor shifted up, smiling truly as he shook his head, coming to his feet as he spoke. "You are truly a perplexing woman Laik, both shy and demanding all the same."  
A twinkle took the maidens eyes as she completely shifted out of her garments as she watched the god of thunder disrobe with hungry eyes. "I never claimed to be anything less than strange, some would even claim me absolutely weird."

Thor chuckled as he finished pulling off his pants, cock raised proud between his legs "Perhaps they are correct." with that he pounded upon the bed, taking her hips and flipping her onto her hands. "Then perchance you have me completely enchanted with thee."

"Perchance" she spoke before Thor sheathed himself completely, causing her eyes to widen, a guttural moan coming from her belly.

It was barely a moment of gentle thrusting before Thor was pounding into her in earnest, causing the headboard to bang against the wall, and his name to spill from the fair Laiks lips over and over as if it were a mantra or a desperate prayer into the night.

It seemed both an eternity and yet an exorbitantly short period of time before the god of thunder spilled within her, pulling them both over the crest to oblivion.

 

* * *

 

  
  
Morning broke and the god of thunder woke to sun in his face and a warm body to his back, leg thrown over his hips as a soft head of hair nuzzled into his back. He shifted in his bed trying to remember the nights through his sleep haze. It was only a moment before emerald green eyes and flirtatious lips darted across his mind. Thor smiled to himself, moving to roll over.

As he did so he found his jaw firmly caressed by a pair of lethe but strong fingers pulling his face towards that of another. The deep chuckle was enough to disorient the thunder god, but the wicked smirk that greeted him was enough to cause him to jump.

Those lethe fingers moved to draw circles against Thor's naked chest as the smirk melted into a coy, mischievous self satisfactory smile, eyes half lidded in mirth. "Loki!  what are you doing in my bed chambers?"

"Now now dear brother, no reason to shout so early in the morning... Though I must say, I am a bit disappointed." His slight pout was evident.

"I wake up with your mischief in my bed, and you have the gall to be disappointed!?"

The God of Chaos nods almost sagely, a gleam in his eyes. "Yes dear brother, it seems the rumors are not quite true" at this the confusion is quite evident on the Thunderers face " though well endowed you may be; you are not, in fact, hung like a horse." The trickster took to wiggling his eyebrows as he clung tighter to the larger man "and remember dear brother, I am one who would know."

Thor's brows rose up into his hairline a look of shock before the look of anger as he shoved the smaller man out of his bed. "How dare you! You foul trickster, you fiend! Do you truly know no scruples or morals!?"

At this the Lord of lies stands, dusting himself of as he glares over his shoulder like a petulant child displeased at being scolded. "Oh come now Thor, it was a game... A game I made quite easy for you."

Thor fisted the sheets to his manhood, standing as he yelled at the younger prince before him "How? With one such as you, so well versed in your trickery and deceit? In what way could you Possibly hoist the blame on me!?"

With this Loki spun around, hands held out like the master of the show, face painted in the rage of a magician forced to divulge the method in his madness. His voice was booming, competing with Thor's for dominance over the scene "because dear brother of mine... I NEVER CHANGED MY EYES!!" At this, his arms came down, all pomp and anger leaving him as little more than a man, staring in earnest at the one before him; a deep silence came over the two brothers before the younger could no longer stand it, turning away from the sky blue stare of his brother to quickly don his clothing and all but dart from the elders room.

 

* * *

  
  
  
It was two weeks later that Thor found Loki alone in the dining hall, head planted between his legs. "Are you all right brother?"

Loki raised his head, leaving his body to sag, head rolling back against the back of the chair. his tone was slightly caustic "I am fine Thor."

You do not look fine brother, if you are sick..."

Loki cut him off at that. "I am not sick..."

Thor moved his mouth as if to speak his protest, but found himself interrupted by a nihilistic smirk and mirthless chuckle "I am not sick Thor" Loki paused again, taking time to formulate his thoughts. "Though you may not be as naturally endowed as a horse, it would appear that you are at least more virile than one."

**Author's Note:**

> On the meaning behind the name Laik:  
> Etymology  
> From Old English lāc, Proto-Germanic *laiką (“game, dance, hymn, sport, fight”). Cognates include Old Norse leikr   
> https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/laik


End file.
